Double date
by darquesseK1
Summary: "Lelouch and Kallen, silly!" Both gulped. "Hey Kallen!" "What is it, Madam Prez?" "I want you to go on a double date with Lelouch. Me and Rivalz will be the other pair!" This has been edited. My first story ever! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING~**

This was something he could not afford right now.

"But why the heck do I have to do this?" he voiced out.

"Come on, Lelouch! There's no point just standing there looking at her!" Rivalz said while pulling him along the corridor. "Please Lelouch! You're my buddy aren't you? Help me ask her out!"

"Why can't you just ask her yourself Rivalz? You're the one who likes her!" Lelouch replied haughtily as he was being pulled through the corridors, his efforts in taking his arm back useless.

"I can't! She's too beautiful for me!" the blue-haired teen replied.

_'Oh God. Here goes nothing.'_ he said to himself as they came up to Milly, their Student Council President.

"Hey, Madam Prez"He greeted casually.

"Oh hello there, Lelouch, Rivalz. Something wrong?" Milly greeted as she read through the folder she was holding.

"Nothing serious. Rivalz wants to have a date with you." Lelouch said nonchalantly.

Milly raised an elegant eyebrow, closing her folder to give them her 'undivided' attention. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

Milly looked at Rivalz, who was shaking from head to toe, trying to hide behind the raven head.

"Alright!" she said enthusiastically.

"What?" both male gasped, surprised that she would agree so quickly.

"I said, 'Alright!' But I have a condition, of course!" she said, using one of her trademark mischievous smiles on them.

Lelouch gulped. _'I hope it doesn't involve dressing up as a girl again.'_ he said to himself. "Name it."

"I wanna have a double date!" she shouted.

"Double?" Rivalz asked. "Who's the other pair, then?"

Milly tapped her chin with her pointer finger and looked up, giving the appearance of thinking seriously. Her face lit up like a bulb as an idea can to her.

"Lelouch and Kallen!"

"WHAT?" Lelouch exclaimed. "Milly you haven't even asked her and you're already making your plans?"

"Not really. Hey, Kallen!" She shouted. A red haired girl, who at that time was walking along the corridor, came to them and asked.

"What is it Madam Prez?"

"I want you to be Lelouch's date tonight. We're going to have a double date. I'm going with Rivalz." Milly explained.

"Wait-What?" Kallen asked, wide-eyed as well. _'What the fuck is she talking about?! Be that wimpy asshole's date?! No way!'_

"Meet us at the clubhouse. See ya later at 8." she said and took off wide a rather pathetic Rivalz.

After a while, Lelouch asked. "So.. When do I pick you up?" he voiced out as he turned to look at her.

Kallen blushed and answered,"7:30. At my house." and then she left.

_'I can't believe it!'_ and with that, he left to get prepared with his date.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**KONNICHIWA! I am not really back! But I promised to edit this story first. And I will try to make true to my promise because this is my first ever story. I am not finished editing the whole story yet. But it's fine I guess.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**-DarquesseK1 / Yu-chan~**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II**

Once inside his house, Lelouch went to his room after greeting Nunnally. When he arrived though, the stench of pizza greeted him. "You're early." said C.C.

"Damn you witch! I don't have time for you right now!" He hissed.

"Hmmm... So you have a date with Kallen then? Very amusing. Who would have thought that you had the hots for your Q1. Is that the reason why you made her your Queen?" she mused, mainly to herself.

Lelouch blushed at what she said. "Shut up! The reason why she is my Q1 is because she is the best pilot in the Black Knights!" he shouted. C.C. Didn't answer but smirked at him. He ignored her and went to his wardrobe and pulled a simple dress shirt. He was about to put it on when his phone rang.

"Yes, Hello?"

**"Lelouch. It's me, Kallen. Madam Prez called and told me that we were going to have a dinner in a fancy restaurant so we should be in formal clothes." **Kallen's voice rang out.

"Wait,- Does that mean I have to be in a tux and you in a gown?" he asked immediately.

On the other end, Kallen kept on turning red even more from what the boy said. Not only was she the one to call him, he was even her date. '_UGGGHHH! This is why I hate Britannians! They think they're so good to order people around!' _she thought. She snapped back to reality.

"AH, Hai. " she replied meekly,trying to get the Kallen Stadfeld to resurface.

"Oh. Alright then. I'll see later." and with that he hung up.

"Matte- " she closed her phone and threw on the bed. "Damn him! I'm the one who should be hanging up on him, not ME!" she said, while rummaging through her closet to find a decent dress. Unfortunately for her, she only had one dress. The dress she hated most of all.

"Ah, shit." she muttered then then threw her dress on the bed as well. After that, she went to the bathroom which was connected to her room and showered.

**/O/**

After hanging up on Kallen, Lelouch rushed to the bathroom as well and took a shower. He tried on the shirt he took from his wardrobe. "Will this do?" he asked himself loudly, then shook his head."No, of course not."

He went back to his bedroom and rummaged some more until he found a lavender-colored, button up shirt. He put it on and then rummaged some more and took a white over-jacket, line with black on the edges that reached to his legs and hugged his figure perfectly and went to his closet yet again. He found some dull white pants and a necktie and lastly, put on a black gloves, black socks and black Italian shoes. He went back to the bathroom and stared at his figure.

"Not bad." He commented on himself. He went back to his room and looked at his watch. 7:15 pm. Just enough time to go to Kallen's house and pick her up.

He left the room and said goodbye to Nunnally, telling her he had a date with Kallen and would be coming home late so she shouldn't wait for him.

"Are you Kallen's boyfriend now, brother?" she asked. Lelouch blushed at her sister's innocent question. He didn't answer her question and kissed her before he took the keys of his black convertible and left.

**/O/**

Kallen was already doing her make up when Lelouch arrived. He was directed to Kallen's room by one of the maids and was left there. He knocked at the door and said. "Kallen, it's me Lelouch."

"Come in. The door's open." came the reply from the other side.

Lelouch opened the door and saw Kallen sitting at her dresser applying her make up. Lelouch went wide eyed at what she was wearing. She was clad in a sleeveless dark purple dress that ended between her thighs. It had a circle-shaped gold between her breast. It had 2 single lines that went over her chest and ended on the sides of her skirt. It was the same on the back but it had laces that crisscross together on her back. Lelouch peered more closely at her back and saw she was wearing lacy black bras. _'She wears lacy underwear? NHw the heck can she fight with that?' _he thought. On her arms were sleeves that reached her wrists.

"You can sit on the bed if you want."Said Kallen, busy doing her make up. Instead of sitting on the bed, he strode over to Kallen and knelt. "The straps are loose." He commented. Kallen blushed and said,

"Can you redo them for me?"

"Yeah, sure."

After he fumbled with it, he sat on Kallen's dresser and tilted her head. Kallen blushed and tried to look away but Lelouch had a firm grip on her. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Lelouch was silent for a while and then said, "Remove that make up on. It's too dark." Kallen complied without really knowing why. After she had done that, Lelouch took out her powder and put some on her face. "What are you doing?"

"You shouldn't put dark make up on your face. It doesn't look good on you." He said, putting down the powder and took out the blush on.

"What are you now? A make up artist?" she jousted.

"Not really."

"How the heck do you even know these things?"

"My mom used to let me watch her while doing all of my half siblings' make up. She said I had to learn how to show a person's real beauty, make it a boy or a girl." he said absently.

"Oh." she felt dumb all of a sudden. This was the first time Lelouch talked about his family except for Nunnally. Kallen felt she had invaded some private part of Lelouch's life so she fell silent.

After doing her make up, Lelouch brushed her hair in gently.

_'Why the heck is his hands so soft?'_ Kallen thought.

"There. All set."

Kallen rose from her seat and looked at the mirror. "Wow!"

"Let's go. They might already be there." Lelouch said.

They left the House and drove in silence until they came to the restaurant where they were to meet Milly and Rivalz.

"Here goes nothing." she said.

Lelouch chuckled and opened the door to Kallen.

**=end of chapter=**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I want to thank everyone who's read the story.**

**Keep the reviews going please!**

They left the house and drove in silence until they came to where they were to meet Milly and Rivalz.

"Here goes nothing." she said.

Lelouch chuckled and opened the door to Kallen.

He held the door open as Kallen stepped outside the car, her dress scuttled a little as she straightened up. She took Lelouch's hand and waited until he had closed the door and locked the car.

"Matte. Kallen." he said. Kallen turned and blushed as she felt Lelouch's hand grazing her cheek. Lelouch had brushed a strand of her hair from her face. Lelouch dropped his hand and blushed a bit as well. _'Who would have thought Kallen's face was so soft.'_ He said to himself. He brushed the thought away and felt for his pocket. "I wanted to give this to you." he said, while handing over a long velvet box. Kallen blushed even more as she took the box and opened it. Inside was a black ribbon choker and a purple bracelet with diamonds in it.

"Le-Lelouch..." Lelouch raised his hand. "Say no more. I took it just in case you would be wearing something black, purple, or red."

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed as she took the choker out of the box. Lelouch handed her the box and took the choker from her. He went behind Kallen and put it on. Kallen raised her hair and blushed as Lelouch's hand kept on grazing on her neck. She dropped her hair and pulled the bracelet out next. Lelouch took it from her again and put it on her.

"Why do you keep doing that?" She said clearly annoyed but blushing madly as he looked straight into her eyes and tilted his head. "What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

_'Damn it! Why the heck does he have to look cute!'_ she thought as she looked away from him.

"That! You keep on taking it from me and putting it on to me yourself! I can handle myself you know.." she snapped.

"Because, Ms. I-can-take-care-of-myself, it's how things are done." smirking as he replied. This only made Kallen even angrier. "What do you mean, 'how things are done?'"

"What I mean is, it's what gentlemen do." he replied calmly.

"And you think you're a gentleman?"

"Yes Kallen. Because I was born and raised like that. I was even forced to know all of those etiquette discipline actions just to please my wretched father." he said darkly.

_'There I go again. I touched another private part in his life. That's strike two for me!'_ she gave herself a mental kick.

_'Damn it! Why the heck did I just say that to her?' _Lelouch asked himself. If Kallen knew too much she might be in danger. He had already used Geass on her.

"Kallen I-"

"I'm sorry!" she said and made a low bow in front of Lelouch. He could see her cleavage and looked away.

"Kallen, Please stand up straight." he said. Kallen complied but didn't look at him. "What do you mean, 'I'm sorry'?" he raised her face in front of her and saw that her face was turning redder even more.

"I'm saying sorry because I touched a private part in your life again." he looked confused for a second and so continued. "When you were applying make-up on me, you talked about your family, something you never talk about."

It made sense. He did talk about his family. "It's alright, Kallen." he said, smiling sadly. Kallen looked at his eyes and knew he was lying. "I'll do anything to make up for you, I promise!" she said.

Lelouch thought for a while and then said, "Anything?"

"Yes. Anything!"

"Then go on a date with me." He said.

Kallen looked up and saw Lelouch smiling. "Aren't we already on a date?"

"What I mean is, after this." she smirked.

"What?" She went wide eyed and was about to protest when he brought his hand up. "You said anything Kallen. _NO TAKEBACKS._"

"F-Fine!" she said, finally defeated. Even she knew no one could win against him.

He held out him hand as Kallen took it.

"HOW SWEET!" A voice boomed. They both looked away and stopped holding hands. Lelouch was the first one to recover. He faced the owner of the voice and greeted. "Hello there, Madam Prez. I see your-" he abruptly stopped, causing Kallen to look at them.

"Suzaku,... and Shirley as well?" She asked.

"Ah.. hey guys!" Suzaku greeted. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white undershirt, black pants and black shoes. On his neck was an untied ribbon that overlapped each other, giving him the 'butler' look.

"So you've been dragged by Madam Prez as well?" Lelouch asked Shirley. She was wearing sleeveless green dress that reached her knees. She had a golden necklace on and green gloves that reached her elbows. Shirley blushed at the raven hair's attention to her.

Meanwhile, Madam Prez was dressed in a simple white backless gown with colorful designs on her neck. She had several accessories on her wrists. While Rivalz wore a white suit that looked like he was a businessman; complete with a yellow necktie.

"Did you talk about what you're going to wear?" Asked Lelouch casually.

"Not really." Milly answered. "You did Kallen's make-up, didn't you?"

"What? Lelouch, you did her makeup?" Shirley said loudly. Kallen on the other hand, blushed even more.

"Yes, I did." he said. "Shall we go then?"

"Of course. I brought the limo by the way." She said just as a black limo to arrived in front of them.

"No thanks. Me and Kallen already have a ride." he said as he took Kallen's hand and opened the door for her. "Get in."

Kallen didn't know what to do so she complied. "You lead the way and we'll follow." she heard. She saw Lelouch leave the others as he went inside the car. "You alright?" he asked.

"Ah, yeah.." she replied.

He started the car and followed the limousine. Ten minutes later, they came to a huge palace-like building. Music was coming from the inside and a lot of cars were already parked near the venue. As he stopped the car, Lelouch climbed out and held the door open for Kallen. The other student council members, including bystanders saw the scene. Kallen, who instantly knew that this was a Noble's party, decide to let Kallen Stadfeld come out. She then whispered to Lelouch, "I won't fail you, I promise."

"Make sure you don't, Ms. Kallen." he said, as he tucked her arm in his hand. They went to where the others were standing, looking at them. "You planned this, didn't you?" he whispered to the Prez.

"I'm sorry. But it was compulsory that the members of the Student Council of Ashford Academy be present tonight." she whispered back, clearly not amused as well.

"I understand." He turned to Suzaku and said, "Suzaku, I expect you to be on your best tonight. Don't fail me." He warned and turned to the others, not seeing Suzaku become pale. "Everyone, be on your best please. We carry the pride of our school here." he commanded.

He turned to Kallen and smiled. "Show time. Shall we?" Kallen took his hand and curtsied.

"Of course." and they led the group to the entrance.

**=end of chapter=**

**This has been edited!**

**-Yu-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, you guys, this is the 4****th** **chapter. I want to thank all those people who added my story to their favorites list. I want to thank ~SimpleWaters~ for the advice of longer chapters. As for **GrandZeroHelios **, I'll try my best to make it humorous as it goes, although I'm not really sure how. If you have any ideas, just PM me! Keep up the reviews!**

He turned to Kallen and smiled. "Show time. Shall we?" Kallen took his hand and curtsied.

"Of course." and they led the group to the entrance.

He took the invitation card from Milly and gave it to the guard for inspection. "Ashford Academy, eh?" the guard asked, handing him back the invitation. "As you may have guessed." he replied casually but the guard ignored him and opened the door. "Enjoy." he said. "Something interesting is bound to happen." he whispered. Lelouch looked at him and smirked evilly. "I know. That's why I came." and left the guard with Kallen on his left.

"What was that all about?" Milly asked.

"It was nothing Madam Prez." he said. He arranged the line. Milly and Rivalz in front. Followed by Shirley and Suzaku. He was at the end with Kallen. Saying it was for the saying, 'Save the best for last' which made Shirley jealous.

They came to another door, this one guarded by two knights. Complete with the metal outfits and linen shirts underneath. "Halt."

"Show us your pass." One of them said. Lelouch handed him the golden envelope and waited as they put it on a scanner. After a few moments, the guards returned the letter and said pleasantly, "Enjoy yourselves, gentlemen, and your ladies as well."

"Enjoy your night too." Lelouch said as they were accompanied by another knight and headed towards the stairs. "Sir, may I ask what your titles are?"

"Just announce the Student Council members of Ashford Academy." he said as he waved his hand.

The knight obliged and prepared for the announcements.

"Man, Lelouch. You're skilled at this!" Rivalz said. Milly, Suzaku and Kallen all held there breath as Lelouch looked at him. Rivalz felt uneasy and saw that Lelouch didn't like the topic.

"It's a rather long story that I don't like to talk about." He waved the matter off and returned his attention to the guard. Everyone sighed of relief.

"Ahem! The Student Council members of Ashford Academy has arrived." All of them entered gracefully. When Lelouch and Kallen appeared however, all the attention suddenly turned to them.

"Oh, my! Such a good looking boy!"

"And the lady who's with him is certainly beautiful as well."

"Not only that, but they dress beautifully too."

"They're from Ashford Academy, aren't they?"

"Ashford, you mean _the_ Ashfords?"

"Yeah, looks like they not only have the best students now, they also have good looking pupils."

"So many comments.." Milly began. "But so little meaning." Lelouch finished.

"What do you mean, Madam Prez?" asked Shirley, who was clasping Suzaku's hand hard.

"It means 'you're beautiful decorations'." Kallen said grudgingly.

"Now, now, Ms. Kallen. Don't forget your promise."

"Don't worry. I won't." she said confidently.

"I envy you Kallen!" Shirley said to herself. "You want the attention?" Suzaku asked her.

"It's not that, silly! It's -" she was cut off when she heard someone from the crowd.

"Oh my! It's Kururugi Suzaku! Princess Euphemia's knight!"

"You're right! I wonder what he's doing here?"

"He's attending Ashford then!"

"Look at that beautiful girl he's with!"

"I envy her!"

"Neh, neh, Suzaku-kun?" Lelouch said teasingly to his best friend. "You have fans now?"

"Neh, you still have more, remember? " he replied back.

"Good point." he said as they were stopped by a group of girls, headed by a girl with a pink dress and blond hair. "My, my. Such a beautiful group. I heard you were from Ashford Academy?" she asked.

"Yes we are." Milly answered.

The girl looked at her and greeted. "Hello there. You must be Milly Ashford. Nice to meet you. My name's Alysa Manouge." she turned to Lelouch and asked flirtingly. "And what is your name?"

"My name is Lelouch Lamperouge and I am the vice-chairman of the student council. It's nice to meet you, Ms. Alysa." he said, accompanied with a bow. Alysa curtsied back. "The pleasure is all mine."

"Lelouch?" somebody asked behind them. They all turned to find a man with with red hair. He was wearing a blue dinner jacket with a white shirt beneath it. "Lelouch? Haven't I seen you before?" he asked curiously.

Under her arm, Kallen could feel Lelouch's hand tensed. This clearly was not a good sign.

"Yes, my name is Lelouch. Although I really don't know if we _have_ met." he said quietly.

The man was silent for a while and then exclaimed, "Now I remember! How daft of me not to! I've seen you in the Aries Villa, Lady Marianne's home in the homeland!"

Lelouch wanted to kill the man from the inside but kept the neutral face he had and gave him a cold smile.

"Yes I think now I remember you as well. Are you not Jacques Monrtage? Lady Marianne's friend?" He asked the man.

"Yes that was me! Oh, look at you! You've grown. The last time I saw you was when you were nine, playing with your sister Nunnally and the other princes, and princesses." he said as he patted Lelouch on the shoulder.

Lelouch on the other was glaring daggers at him and accidentally looked at Kallen who was glaring at the man as well. Lelouch suddenly had an idea. "Excuse me, Lord Jacques, but my date here looks like she is already thirsty." he looked at Kallen and understood immediately.

"Yes, I am a little drained. Will you accompany me, Lelouch?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course dear. Anything for you." he replied as he took her hand and led her to the beverage table.

"Thanks for the save back there." he whispered to her after they got away.

"No, it was nothing really." she replied back with a faint blush. Lelouch looked at her and then smile. He kissed her cheek, causing her to turn as red as her hair.

"Why.. why'd you do that?"

"It was my way of saying thank you." he replied. He took her hand and led her back to their friends.

"So you're back then, Lelouch?" Jacques asked.

"Yes I am."

"I would like you to meet someone. I think you already know him, but, formalities are formalities." he said as he led them to another group which a their other friends were waiting.

"Lelouch, Ms. Kallen," he said as the crowd parted slowly. "I would like you to meet, the second prince of Britannia, Schniezel El Britannia, the prime minister of Britannia." he said. A man dressed in a white and purple coat with blond hair and light purple eyes greeted them.

"Hello there, Lelouch. It has been too long." he greeted.

* * *

"Schnie-Schniezel?" Lelouch stared at him, disbelieved.

* * *

**So sorry for the wait! I really don't know how long it will be before i can use the computer again because i have a lot of practices i need to do for our school presentation!**

**But thank you for the reviews everyone!**

**I'll try not to let you down~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all those people who understood my situation. Please enjoy.**

**I do not own Code Geass~**

"Schnie-Schniezel?" Lelouch stared at him, disbelieved.

He clutched Kallen's hand tightly for support. He felt his blood drain from his face, making him paler than usual.

"What's the matter, Lelouch? It looks like you've just seen a ghost." Lord Jacques said uncomfortably. _'Maybe that wasn't a great idea.'_ he said to himself. **'But then again, I remember seeing him a lot with Prince Schniezel when he was a kid.'**

"No of course not." Lelouch replied. Kallen could see that he was trying to get his composure back. **'But why?'** she thought. She felt Lelouch's hand crushing hers. She squeezes he's in return, letting him know he had support.

He looked over to her and loosely took off his hand but Kallen just gripped it more tightly, making him smile inside. '_She's reassuring me she's still there.'_ he thought.

He looked at Milly and Suzaku who kept on fidgeting under his gaze.

Shirley saw Lelouch's hand intertwining with Kallen's. She flushed red as she became jealous. '_Damn you Kallen!'_ Her head screamed. She turned to Suzaku and Milly who kept on fidgeting under Lelouch's glare.'_Wait,... Madam Prez is fidgeting?_' she asked herself. She looked over to Rivalz who was seeing it as well and thought, '_Impossible_' at the same time.

Lelouch broke the silence. "Lord Jacques, will it be alright to speak with Prince Schniezel privately?"

"Yes that would be great. We have a lot to catch up with." agreed Schniezel. Not waiting for the man's permission, they walked away.

"Come with us." he told to his friends with an air of command. Everybody followed as he led them to a balcony outside and turned to everyone, still clutching Kallen's hand and spoke,

"Suzaku, Milly. Stand there." he ordered as he pointed to his left. The two quietly obeyed causing more confusion to Shirley and Rivalz.

"You want to here the conversation or would you rather go back inside?" he asked the other two.

"We'll stay." Shirley replied. Lelouch nodded and turned to Kallen, "I'm figuring you want to stay with me... as support." he said quietly.

She smiled and squeezed his hand tightly.

"Thank you." He whispered and turned his attention to Schniezel who watched the whole scene with a smile on his face. "Who would have thought that you would be interested in a girl, Lelouch" he chuckled.

"Be quiet!" He hissed. The blond stopped but was still smiling. Lelouch relaxes a bit and then asked, "What is it that you want?"

"As of now, nothing." he replied.

Lelouch scoffed. "Yeah, right. Don't play games with me Schniezel! I know you more than that gay secretary of yours!" he snapped, seeing the frown that Schniezel made, he continued. "Oh, and by the way, I know he's hiding right now!"

Schniezel sighed and said, "Kanon, please do come out." a man with plum hair in a green outfit came out of the bushes. "It is not right to anger Lelouch." he continued.

"Yes, my lord."

"Don't play games with me, Schniezel. What do you want to know?" he said dangerously.

"Why did you not contact the mainland to inform us that you are still alive?"

Lelouch knew he couldn't lie to Schniezel now. His brother only want to confirm his theory. He looked to Milly who was at first unsure, then suddenly nodded.

"Because I declared myself and Nunnally dead."

"You were the one who declared yourselves dead?" Schniezel was taken aback.

"Yes, I was."

"Why?" Schniezel still looked confused, but it could be clearly seen that he was starting to put things together.

"Because I don't want to come back."

"... You've been here for seven years in the care of the Ashfords then?" The second prince asked again.

"Not really. I arrived 3 months after the war. Before that, I was with Suzaku escaping land mines and other explosives to get Nunnally to safety." he pointed to the said boy. "And before you say anything, I made them swear to me that they will never tell anyone I was alive."

"I understand, then that means that you've been near Clovis for so long yet you did not contact him." He concluded.

"Of course not! He's too dramatic _not_ to tell anyone."

Schniezel chuckled and said, "You are right."

Rivalz, who had been confused ever since the start of the conversation, asked, "What do you mean Lelouch? I thought the reason why you didn't want to go back to the mainland was because both your parents were dead?"

Lelouch glared at him, making him wish he never talked. Schniezel just chuckled.

"Dead? Only his mother... But, that man, I consider him dead as well." he said.

"Eh?" Shirley said aloud. The prince looked at her and smiled, making her swoon.

"Lelouch, you should be thankful Cornelia and Euphemia are not here right now." he said

"I should be thankful for Clovis's death. Making Cornelia viceroy. Since she doesn't like parties, then that would eventually mean I am safe." Everybody was shocked except for Schniezel who had a calculative look on his face.

* * *

"you always did consider things differently, applying the cold, ruthless Lelouch everybody feared, even when you were little."

.

**=end of chapter=**

**This has been edited~!**

**Once again, thank you for the support!**

**Please leave a review~**

**-Yu-chan~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the continuation! Hope you enjoy it!**

"You always did consider things differently, applying the cold, ruthless Lelouch everybody feared, even when you were little." Schniezel said.

"Yes, I suppose I am." Lelouch replied.

"Well then, Lelouch. I must go now. I am needed by those shitty nobles inside." The blond man said.

Lelouch couldn't help but laugh at his half brother's statement. "My, my, Schniezel. I would never have thought you had such crass vocabulary!"

"Lelouch, you are forgetting, I can wear as many masks as you can." He smiled and turned to the others. "I want to thank you. It was a pleasure to have met you all." He inclined his head to them. "Let us go, Kanon."

"Yes, your highness." As he followed.

Schniezel passed by Lelouch and quietly he said, "If you ever need anything, give me a call."

"Why would I need you?"

Schniezel leaned more closely and whispered, "Let's see... If you need to now of some of Cornelia's plans or if you need to know when the next shipment of artillery and knightmares will arrive to sabotage them using the Black Knights."

Lelouch went wide eyed. "H- how did you know?"

"Zero, your favorite number, is the mark of nothing and,.. at the same time everything. Black, your favorite color pieces in chess, and... you always were obsessed with The Order of The Round Table, remember? Seeing you alive only means that you control Zero."

Lelouch was speechless as he continued. "You may not be the one behind the mask, Lelouch, but you cannot deny to me that you do not control him."

Lelouch laughed sadistically as he hugged Kallen from the back, rest his chin on her shoulder ans faced him. "So what if I control one of the most powerful man in Japan that can easily destroy Britannia if I want to?" he asked in a loud voice.

Everybody was shocked at his revelation. Kallen, who had been blushing, retorted, "What? You have an army that can destroy the mainland's forces?"

"Yes, I do." he simply answered.

"Like I said, Lelouch, don't hesitate to call if you are ready to commence. I am getting tired of the emperor telling me to deal with this 'mundane' problem."

Lelouch stared at his face intently and asked in a language only they understood.

"_**Με θέλετε για να επιτεθείτε?"**_

"_**Ναι. Αλλά ταυτόχρονα με coup' μου de tat." **_ he replied.

Lelouch was shocked. '_Schniezel? A coup? No. That's impossible...but then again,'_ he became more thoughtful._ 'What if he's serious?'_ he asked himself. He came up with 7 possibilities. Not good enough. He buried his face on the crook of Kallen's neck, making her as red as her hair.

.

_**=KALLEN'S POV=**_

.

As I listen to them speaking a language that I have a feeling is Greek, I could feel his breath grazing my chin and making my hair go up and down while he's breathing. '_Damn him! He's tickling me!'_

I gave a start as he buried his face on the crook of my neck. I can feel his muscles relax as he slowed his breathing.

I bit back a moan at his actions. _Damn, I can feel his body, especially his... STOP IT KALLEN! this is not the time to think of perverted things! He doesn't even know he's doing it!'_ I scolded myself.

.

**=_BACK TO OMNISCIENT POV=_**

**_._**

Lelouch raised his head and decided, "I understand. If I need something, I will call."

"That is good. We'll be leaving now." He bid goodbye and stepped inside.

Lelouch turned to Suzaku and Milly. "You think you two are of the hook?" he asked dangerously.

Both gulped and looked at each other. "Ano,, Lelouch... It's not what you think..." Suzaku started.

"It was like this. We were about to go with you but... Prince Schniezel was there and Lord Jacques pointed him to us. He recognized me and then..." Milly so Suzaku continued. "Lord Jacques told him he met Lelouch. The Prince... well, let's just say he wasn't at all pleased. And then, you came, and... this happened." He said as he began sweating. His Geass order to 'live' was activating slowly but disappeared completely as Lelouch sighed.

"You should be thankful he was the one who found out about me..." he said. "You're both of the hook,.. _for now_."

"Thank you!" Suzaku said as he cried. Milly let out a sigh of relief.

He turned to Kallen and saw she was still blushing lightly. "Are you mad?" he asked. She looked at him and replied. "Of course not."

"Thanks for the help."

"I didn't even do anything." Kallen was slightly bewildered.

"Yes, you did." he said warmly.

Shirley, who had been watching intently, fumed. '_Damn you Kallen! You bitch! How dare you flirt with MY LULU!'_ she thought as she gripped Suzaku's arm tighter and tighter until the knight yelp. Everybody looked.

"Oh my! Suzaku I am so sorry!" she apologized.

"It's fine, Shirley. I just got surprised, that's all." he replied.

"Shall we go in?" Milly asked. All agreed and followed her inside.

.

=end of chapter=

These are the translations for Lelouch and Schniezel's conversation. :3

Lelouch:

"_**You want me to attack?"**_

Schneizel:

"_**Yes, but at the same time as my coup' de tat."**_

Please leave a review and feel free to tell me any suggestions for I need your help.

-Yu-chan


	7. Chapter 7

**Well you guys, this is the last chapter!**

**Fine I admit it. I was reading other stories as well... anyways, enjoy...~!**

.

.

Returning to the party, the group was greeted by another group of nobles, then another, and another, all inquiring about the school. Finally, they escaped them.

"Hey you guys, what time is it?" asked Rivalz.

Lelouch looked at an old grandfather clock at the back of the room as it chimed. "it's 11 o'clock."

"I need to go home now." said Shirley. Everybody agreed and was about to leave when another group of nobles, this one being led by Lord Jacques, approached them. "And these, ladies and gentlemen, are the student council members of Ashford Academy."

"Lord Jacques, we really are sorry if we are being rude, but it is time we go." Lelouch said politely.

"Of course, Mr.." said a man.

"It is Lamperouge. Lelouch Lamperouge. The vice chairman of the council."

"Well then, Mr. Lamperouge. When can we meet you to discuss our children's transfer papers?" asked a woman flirtingly. Lelouch paid no heed and replied. "You may talk to me at the school grounds. Just tell the guard that you wish to talk to me and he will personally lead you to our clubhouse where we can meet."

"That would be fabulous! Then may you grace us with your presence as well Ms. Ashford?" Asked another. "Of course, my lady. But we must really go now." She said as she waved them goodbye. They went to where their car was waiting as the driver started it. Milly stretched and flexed her arms.

"I'm sooo tired!" complained Shirley.

"Who would have thought that talking could tire you like this?!" Rivalz joined in.

"We're the only ones who talked." said Milly.

The two shut up.

Kallen watched them amusingly, until she saw Lelouch looking far away, thinking. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked as he led her to the car. "Hey you guys. You go on ahead. We need to pick up something for Nunnally."

Everybody agreed silently and got into the car. Lelouch waited as the car disappeared and he turned on the engine. "Come on."

Kallen obliged as they traveled silently. They stopped at a deserted park as he jumped out of the car and stood close to the railings. Kallen followed and asked. "What are we doing here?"

He turned to her and said, "This _was_ supposed to be a date, remember?"

Kallen blushed madly and said, "It was a set up! And besides.." She couldn't think of any excuse. Lelouch quickly grabbed her hand. "Well then, why didn't you let go of my hand when I loosened my hold, instead you tightened your grip."

Kallen blushed more and replied, "It was to tell you that I was still there for your support!"

"Then why did you want to become my support?"

"because I-I.." Lelouch raised their entwined hands and declared, "Face it Kallen. You like me." Kallen blushed deeper. "It's not like that, idiot!"

"Then why are you still holding my hand?"

She looked away but didn't let go of him. Lelouch's smile grew wider as he said, "Thought so." he tilted her head and raised it. He closed the gap between them with a kiss.

Kallen was shocked at first but quickly melted in the kiss. '_God his lips are so soft!_' she thought. She felt Lelouch's tongue beg for entrance and she complied. She moaned in his mouth, causing him to get even more excited. They broke of the kiss when the need to breathe came.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked. Kallen looked at him, confused, as he took out a small remote in his pocket and pressed a button. Music came out of the car, playing a slow song.

He took Kallen's hand and together they danced.

**.**

**=KALLEN'S POV=**

**.**

_"God! He's like an angel! After kissing me so tenderly, he asks me to dance? Isn't it vice versa?'_ I thought. I can see his smiling face,looking at me. It's not the smile that always irritates me, it's a smile full of tenderness. _'Oh, my God! Don't tell me he likes me too? But wait, who ever said I liked him too?! Of course not! But what if he's just playing me?' I don't know what to think!'_

_._

**=BACK TO NORMAL POV=**

**.**

"Kallen?"

"Hmm?" she said as she buried her face on Lelouch's shoulder. He inched his face to her head and said, "Do you... like me?"

It took a while before the red head answered. She buried her face deeper. "Yes, I love you."

Lelouch smirked. "Kallen... I asked if you like me... Not if you love me." He replied, still swaying them both. He chuckled when he felt Kallen stiffen. He hugged her closer and said, "I love you, too."

"Is it because you know I want to hear it,or because you love me as well?" Kallen asked stiffly.

"Both." Lelouch replied.

"Why... how did you find out that you love me?" she asked.

Lelouch fell into silence. Kallen was quick to notice and so tried to change the subject. "You know, Lelouch, if you-"

"if I told you, you might never love me back." he said sadly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she tried to look into his eyes but couldn't.

"Kallen you don't know who I really am." he said. "Well, you don't know who _I_ really am, either!" she replied.

"You're wrong. I know who you are."

"Who?" Kallen challenge.

"You are Kallen Stadfeld. Heiress of the House of the Stadfeld. But you're more than that." he paused. Kallen was about to interrupt when Lelouch. "You are Kallen Kouzuki, ace of the Black Knights, the pilot of Gurren and Zero's personal bodyguard." he declared.

Kallen was shocked. "H-how?" she said as she backed away. Lelouch didn't try to reach her and said, "Kallen, do you remember my talk with Schniezel?"

She nodded.

"Do you know the reason why I can talk to him like that?" she shook her head, still unable to grasp what he wanted her to understand. "Lord Jacques said you were playmates."

"We were not _just_ playmates. We had a deeper connection than that. Still do. It's forever I guess."

Kallen fell into silence, thinking about what he said suddenly, she gasped.

"OH MY GOD! LELOUCH,... DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE..._GAY_?" Kallen screamed out.

The tension surrounding the place faded instantly as Lelouch hit himself on the head. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT YOU IDIOT!"

"Then what?" She said, crossing her arms. "What I mean is, what- _who _are you?"

"Kallen..." he turned away and stared at the moon and stars. "Do you remember what I said? I control an army that can annihilate Britannia if I wanted to."

"Yes."

"Do you want to know _how"_

"...Yes., I do."

Lelouch turned back to her with cold eyes and said, "Zero."

"yo-You're kidding me,... right?"

"Of course not."

Kallen shook her head. "But, why? You're Britannian!"

"Zero's Britannian as well."

"What? But how?"

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "Wait. Don't answer that one." Kallen said immediately

"Why do you want to destroy Britannia? And how the HELL could you control Zero?"

"Why? First of all Kallen, the mainland isn't the only thing I want to destroy. As to Why, it is because they are the reason why my mother died and Nunnally got crippled." he said darkly.

"What?"

"My father is the reason. He's the reason why my mother died. He was behind my mother's assassination."

"I still don't-"

"As to how I control Zero, I am merely telling him what to do."

Kallen pondered on the clues. _'He controls Zero. His father, whoever he was, is the reason why he's family's like that. He wants to destroy Britannia._'

"I told you you'd never love me." He said out of the blue. She could fell his sorrow and suddenly kissed him tenderly.. He was shocked for a second and couldn't move but returned her kiss.

"Why" he asked. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I love you." she stated. Lelouch stared at her wide eyed and sat on a bench. She followed him and sat down next to him.

Lelouch kissed her, this time, desperately and viciously. Kallen returned the kiss with equal passion,fighting for dominance, but Lelouch won. He leaned closer to Kallen until he was on top of her. He planted tiny kisses on her cheeks and jawline and on her neckline. He sucked on her lower lip. Kallen moaned as she felt Lelouch's hand touch her thighs.

_'Oh, my! We're really going to do it! He's going to be my first, but I really don't mind. But here, I-'_

Kallen was broken from her thoughts as Lelouch pulled up.

"I'm sorry, Kallen,.. I didn't mean it... I just got carried away."

"Lelouch..." she said and kissed him lightly. The raven haired boy was taken aback as she quickly ended it.

"Lelouch, I love you... remember that. You don't have to apologize. I got carried away as well." she smiled.

"When a girl is in love with someone, they will do everything for them." she said.

"And when a guy loves a girl too much, he will let her go, even if it will hurt him. He will push her away if it meant she will not be harmed." he whispered. "Remember that, Kallen. Girls think that guys are selfish, but the truth is, they just don't want to be hurt more than you have to."

"Hai, I'll remember it."

Lelouch felt relieved. "Arigatoo, Kallen." he said, cupping her face with his hands. He stood up and offered his hand to her. "Let's go. It's 1 o'clock in the morning."

"Oh, shoot! Why the heck didn't you tell me?" she said as she took his hand and stood up, running to the car. "I got carried away, remember?" he said as he started the car, smirk on his face.

Unknown to them, a woman in a purple dress and purple eyes had seen and heard everything.

She smiled and said, "He already knows that he would leave her soon. But what will he do now?" she asked to no one in particular.

She frowned suddenly. "Yes, i know. I will have to erase all of their memories about tonight, right?"

Another silence. "I'm really sorry, but I need to do this, Ruru. " she said as her long black hair danced in the breeze. She vanished, leaving only a purple feather on the ground.

As he closed his door to his room, Lelouch heard a voice.

" _Ruru, my little Ru,_

_Whom I have sacrificed my life_

_Know that I will erase_

_Everyone's memories of tonight alive."_

"What?" he he fell on his bed, suddenly exhausted. He caught a glimpse of a black haired angel with purple eyes with a face like his. Her wings started with pearly white, slowly turning to blue and ended with purple. _"Lyana?_" he said to himself.

"I am sorry. Please understand. It will only hurt more if you remember. The Zero Requiem must succeed." the angel said as she disappeared.

**=end of chapter=**

**=end of story=**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**I REALLY APPREACIATED ALL YOUR REVIEWS!**

**This has also been edited. Arigatoo everyone!**

**-Yu-chan**


End file.
